


Protection

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Neo has to know the reason for the sunglasses...





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [any, any, sunglasses made of badassery](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/399345.html?thread=66504433#t66504433) Set during the first movie, during Neo's training, and featuring Mouse being Mouse.

Gearing up in the construct wardrobe, and there was a question Neo had to ask, but considering how ridiculously obvious it seemed, he held back, till he was alone with Mouse.

"What's with the sunglasses you guys wear?" he asked.

"You mean 'the sunglasses us guys wear'," Mouse said, with a grin, as he slipped into a suit jacket that added breadth and swagger to his otherwise scrawny frame. "Don't forget, you're one of us now, Neo my man."

"All right, what's with the sunglasses us guys wear?" Neo asked, patiently.

Mouse reached into breast pocket of his jacket and took out a pair of rimless sunglasses. "Protection, mostly: makes us harder for the Feds to identify. Also helps when you're in a firefight with the man: can't see you blink when you pull the trigger, makes you look more badass."

"Hides your eyes, too."

Mouse slipped the glasses onto his face. "Helps them hide, too: keeps the glare from the codestream out of your eyes, once you get to the point where you can see the Matrix as it is. Keeps you from being blinded by the false light."

"Why do I get the feeling you wear them because it makes you look tougher?"

"You mean me-specific?" Mouse said, raising an eyebrow. He grinned, unfazed that Neo had seen through his own scrim of illusions. "I see why Morpheus likes you: You got eyes, and you know how to see with 'em. You just gotta find what you're supposed to look at, filter out the extra light." Looking up, he called out, "Hey, Tank, let's give the dude his own pair of shades."


End file.
